


Podfic – Follow My Lead

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of “follow my lead” by mardia.<br/>Original summary:<br/>Kent likes to have his fun, likes to mess with people, but there's something about messing with Jack that's just so deeply satisfying for him. He can poke and poke and he'll get a reaction every single time. No matter what, no matter how blatant Kent gets or how he pushes it, he'll get that same wide-eyed disbelieving stare, that same red blush staining Jack's cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic – Follow My Lead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [follow my lead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086432) by [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia). 



Podfic of “follow my lead” by mardia. 

Original summary:  
Kent likes to have his fun, likes to mess with people, but there's something about messing with Jack that's just so deeply satisfying for him. He can poke and poke and he'll get a reaction every single time. No matter what, no matter how blatant Kent gets or how he pushes it, he'll get that same wide-eyed disbelieving stare, that same red blush staining Jack's cheeks.

[For a zipped mp3, click here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4229tezs6o0d20b/Check%20Please%20Follow%20My%20Lead.zip?dl=0).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to hananobira for beta listening and making a lovely cover, because apparently she is the sort of lovely person who will just make a cover for you if you ask her to beta.


End file.
